


Advertisement

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (starring Zen & Elizabeth 3rd!), Allergies, C&R International, C&R International’s Cat Food Commercial, Commercials, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Reader-Insert, The Future Is Feline, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: You, Zen, and the cat food commercial he starred in.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReverberatingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [ReverberatingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes)! 💝

_ “The future is feline!” _

The advertisement model and popular actor, Zen, declared the tagline of C&R International’s cat food line with his melodious voice. He smiled at you from your phone screen and gave you a thumbs up followed by his trademark wink.

Normally, you would skip commercial videos without an ounce of hesitation, but this one was special, it was the only advertisement you would watch voluntarily. You chuckled and clicked the replay button to witness the rare interaction between Zen and Elizabeth 3rd once again.

Your boyfriend, Hyun, peeked at your phone from your shoulder with a frown. “Jagiya, how many times are you going to watch that?”

“Ah, I can’t help it. I wish I didn’t miss that shoot,” you replied, the video still playing in the background. “You look very handsome here, by the way. As always.”

“Haha, thanks!” He plopped down on the sofa beside you. “I don’t think I’ve ever sneezed so much in my life, though.”

“It certainly doesn’t look like it,” you noted but also remembered how red his nose had looked when he video chatted you on his way home after filming.

He parted his lips to give you a reply, but the voice coming from your phone speaker— _his_ _voice_ —cut him off before he could.

_ “The future is feline!” _

You couldn’t help but laugh at the exasperated expression on Hyun’s face. After the negotiation about the cat ears, which Hyun had ended up wearing, he had thought that particular tagline was a little too much. However, Jumin insisted. Despite Hyun’s initial protests, he had done a great job, and you were proud of him for it.

As you closed the MeTube application on your phone, Hyun wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer, pressing a kiss on your temple. “Eh, I guess it’s worth it. Doing that commercial, I mean.”

“Hm, how come?”

“It made you laugh,” he said nonchalantly. “I like your laugh.”

“Hyun,” you replied with a smile, resting your head on his shoulder, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 😻


End file.
